


Closer

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, feminene calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes making Calum squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Michael loves it. Loves to make Calum blush and squirm in public. Just lightly placing his hand on Calum's thigh gets him crossing his legs tightly and whimpering in Michael's ear.

There they are at lunch, sitting across from Luke & Ashton in a booth. Luke is currently looking over the menu and Ashton is checking his phone because, of course, he already knows what he wants. Calum's mindlessly skimming through the varieties of food when Michael slips his arm around his waist, resting his hand on the side of Calum's left thigh. He doesn't think anything of it, it's a normal thing they do.

"Do you know what you want yet babe?," Michael asks, slightly stroking Calum's thigh now.

"Yeah, can we share the pasta? I'm not that hungry," Calum smiles at him.

"Sure, baby, what ever you want," He smirks slightly, but Calum doesn't catch it.

"Luke? You ready to order?," Calum asks.

"I'll have the malum, hold the gross nicknames," Luke laughs, faking a gagging noise.

"What's wrong, Lukey? Ash, not giving you enough loving at home?" Michael says, making Ashton choke on his drink.

"Oh, shut up." Luke blushes, "And yeah, i'm ready to order,"

They call a waiter over and begin to order, Michael grips Calum's thigh when he noticed the waiter checking out Calum. He looks away from the waiter and at Michael, giving him a stern look. Michael grins at him, as if nothing was going on.

Calum's open about what he wears. He's not into the boyish vibe yet he isn't into the girlish vibe. He's more in the middle. Currently he's wearing one of Michael's sweaters, that's bigger than his actual frame but Calum likes it because it shows off his collar bones, a pair of leggings that bring out the curve of his ass but the sweater covers that up, and a pair of black vans. He feels cute, he loves to feel cute, and Michael loves telling him that he looks cute.

The waiter brings them their food and Michael, being Michael, pulls Calum more towards himself, smiling at the waiter. They eats and just sit and talk. Calum's in the middle of talking about the new tour with Luke and Ashton while Michael pretends to be on his phone. Mid-conversation Michael moves his hand from Calum's thigh to his lower back, slowly lifting up the sweater. Calum reaches back and yanks the sweater down, scooting forward, and continuing the conversation.

Michael leans in towards Calum's ear, "You don't wanna be punished when we get home do you? Then I suggest you try and stay as composed as possible." Michael leans back in his chair, hand still at Calum's lower back. Luke and Ashton continue the conversation, Calum listening intently.

He sneaks his hand down the back of Calum's briefs. It's a tight fit but Michael manages it. He begins to tease Calum's hole, keeping a straight face while Calum's blushing like crazy.

"You okay, Cal?" Ashton asks, watching as Calum shifted in his seat.

Calum looks at him suddenly, "O-oh, uhm, yeah-h, i'm uh, i'm good-d" He stutters, Ashton shrugs and goes back to playing a game vs Luke.

Michael leans in again, "You like that? Like my finger teasing your tight hole? You want more?" Michael asks, Calum shakes his head slightly, "Why not, baby girl?" Calum breathes in sharply at the name, "Embarrassing." Calum whispers back, turning away from Michael mouth before he does something he'll regret.

He smirks against Calum's ears, "No it's not. Anyone would pay to see you being pounded into the mattress. You don't think so?" Calum shuts his eyes, gripping Michael's arm under the table.

He shakes from Calum's grasp, taking his phone out and mindlessly scrolling through twitter. He slowly shoves a finger into Calum, smiling when Calum balls his hand into a fist around the bottom of Michael shirt.

Michael quickly opens his messages and types a message to Calum. Calum's phone lights up on the table and he quickly grabs.

_From: micky ✨_

_when we get home i want u 2 ride me. fuck yourself on my cock until you can't anymore. then i'll fuck into you until your crying. you like that baby girl?_

He can hear the high pitched whine Calum let's out after reading it, luckily no one else can. Michael continues to fuck Calum with his fingers, going deeper with each thrust.

Calum begins to slowly grind down against Michael's fingers, biting his lip, and sitting up. Michael sends another text. Calum groans slightly and picks his phone up again.

From: _micky ✨_

_tell me when and we'll go. can't wait to fuck you baby girl. i don't even have 2 fingers in you and your already squirming_

Calum nods, "This was fun, guys! We should do this again! We have to go now, busy shit to do at home," He removes his fingers from Calum, "C'mon Cal!" He pushes Calum out of the booth, he struggles to stand but Michael holds him up for support.

Ashton and Luke shrug and say there goodbyes, they pay and go there separate ways. Ashton and Luke going left while Calum and Michael go right.

Michael's got an arm wrapped tightly around Calum's waist, "Fuck, i can't wait to get inside of you," He grips Calum's ass, "Fuck you until you can't speak, baby girl. Daddy's gonna take care of you." Michael grits, grinding his clothed cock against Calum's ass while he struggles to get the door to their home open.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> prompts are highly accepted!


End file.
